narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yueshi
Yueshi (故死, Yueshi; Literally meaning "Death of Reason") is a young of Amegakure who is apart of the major revolution. Yueshi is known for the mysterious circumstances around her appearance, and the secretive wrath she keeps hidden deep within. Appearance Personality An initial portrayal of Yueshi's personality can be simply summarized by her confidence. Indeed, Yueshi portrays herself as a confident young woman, perhaps even conceited or arrogant by some. This primary feature of hers isn't exactly wrong, however, for Yueshi's talents outstrip many of her peers, something evident from her admission into Amegakure's Shinobi Academy. Furthermore, Yueshi also descends from a clan of semi-nobility among her country of origin; the folktales she was brought up hearing played a massive part in the overall confidence she demonstrates in her own, and her clan's, abilities. This confidence plays a vital role in shaping her own mannerisms, which are considered rather intolerable by most who meet her. At first sight, Yueshi puts on the act of a kind girl of a shy, submissive nature. This is later shown to completely psyche out unsuspecting victims, at which she adopts her true, rather irritable persona. Here, she generally refers to most individuals as "''-san''", along with their first names - therefore instantly making her an object of disdain. Furthermore, Yueshi acts with hyperactivity, and rarely will sit still when engaging in a conversation; it's her second-favorite thing to do, after all. However, Yueshi does possess some times for seriousness. While she never expresses them outward, the Hōzuki clanswoman possesses notable issues with her own identity and how she should forge it. Due to her upbringing as, expressed prior, a woman of nobility, Yueshi is unsure whether people identify her based on her own skills, or the skills that she has been taught by others. As such, while she does express an innate level of confidence in her own skills, she has always been rather unsure of herself, something which comes out in the open when her own family members criticize her abilities. In part of this hesitancy in knowing her own identity, she never states her own last name, believing that she should be known by her own name, and nobody else's. Like most Hōzuki, Yueshi does show an innate level of bloodlust; although she doesn't demonstrate any aptitude in swordsmanship. She makes this up with her ruthless form of combat - a relentless and powerful offense. Yueshi doesn't waste time within a combat situation, although she isn't impractical either, and will listen to strategies if it ensures a victory for herself. Above all, she believes quality in a battle. And unless a loss will cause in a sure death, she isn't above losing in order to gain further experience in general affairs of combat. History Yueshi's line of ancestors, like all of the Hōzuki, hailed from Kirigakure. Their specific region was somewhere near the outskirts, thanks to their differing beliefs to the majority of the Hōzuki Clan, in regards to their use of swordsmanship within combat. As a consequence, their branch of the Hōzuki Clan would constantly conflict with the battle-hungry Kaguya Clan. Their conflicts would grow, particularly due to Yueshi's grandfather - a master of the Hydrification Technique, and the Kaguya Clan Head - a master of Shikotsumyaku, clashing quite frequently. Eventually, in an epic battle, Yueshi's grandfather and the Kaguya Clan head both perished. From this battle, Yueshi's parents obtained the souvenir that Yueshi constantly wears around her - the bull-shaped bone mask. Eventually, Yueshi's parents would move to Amegakure, specifically during the time when Izaya's reign would first come about. Welcomed wholeheartedly, Yueshi's family was, at the time, admitted into the development of the village's technological state. Therefore, they were granted a residence - for the first year - completely free. During this year, Yueshi's mother would become impregnated with Yueshi, and give birth to her the next year. Yueshi's father, as well, was promoted in his job as technological adviser to one of Amegakure's leading hydro-electric companies, using his knowledge of water in order to assist them with this renewable energy resource. Yueshi grew up, most predominantly, with her mother. She viewed her mother as an ideal figure, a woman whose strength of character was awe-inspiring. While her childhood was relatively average, Yueshi's father would constantly pressure her to become the reincarnation of her grandfather. This, in turn, began when she was trained in the clan's secret techniques, something which, while she was fond of, caused her to lose track of her own identity. Admitting into the academy at the age of nine, she would graduate with very little problems. Although, the most evident problem was her lack of talented friends. Or rather, the ones she did want to be friends with, were all deterred by her overconfident persona, influenced heavily by her father's teachings that the Hōzuki were the greatest clan in existence. Eventually, upon graduating, she would be admitted into Team Nigedachi a year later, in order to prepare for the nation-wide held at Amegakure. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Side Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Abilities Yueshi is noted to be a skilled Kunoichi despite her age. She demonstrates an innate level of skill in her preferred forms of combat, and a notable level of ingenuity in most situations, regardless of the peril that is against her. Quite evidently, Yueshi has been considered to be one of the more talented Kunoichi in Amegakure since the graduation of Nigedachi Toguma, something which even the Jōnin-sensei commented upon. However, due to her position as a Genin and lack of experience in actual combat, her skills aren't at the level they could potentially be. A notable aspect of her fighting style, however, is the manner in which she works with a team. While not privy to , she demonstrates an unorthodox capability to work with other people after brief analysis of their capabilities. Revolving this around her usage of the Hydrification Technique, she is capable of fighting virtually any opponent with a team quite easily. Chakra Prowess and Control Yueshi possesses a notable quantity of chakra despite still being a Genin. She is able to use relatively low-ranked techniques consecutively without much strain on her being, although she still prefers to conserve her chakra nonetheless. She demonstrates impressive control over her chakra as well, enough so that she demonstrates the capability to utilize threads of chakra; albeit, they are not yet invisible. As well as this, Yueshi's competency within chakra control provides her the capability to walk on water, which, when combined with her skills in her clan's Hiden, make her a potent enemy in an aquatic environment. Ninjutsu Yueshi's most evident skill lies within her Ninjutsu. Although she has demonstrated in usage, her lack of information about the subject makes her privy to utilizing her ninjutsu within battle. Aside from her skill within the Water Release, Yueshi holds prowess within the standard Shinobi Academy techniques: Clone Technique, Transformation Technique and the Body Replacement Technique. While not using them casually, she appears to be capable enough in their use to have attained one of the higher marks in her class in the practical Ninjutsu exam. Nature Transformation Yueshi, like most of the Hōzuki Clan, possesses a natural aptitude towards the Water Release. Due to having learned the Hydrification Technique when she was quite young, Yueshi has demonstrated the usage of a variety of sub-techniques from the original Hiden of the Hōzuki. Evidently, Yueshi is quite versatile with her use of the Hydrification Technique. In particular, she enjoys merging with local water bodies, mimicking the use of Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, but with much more fluidity and ease. Additionally, her control over the Hydrification extends to the point where she can, with some concentration, oscillate water molecules after she has hydrified, thereby allowing her to freeze herself and resist damage; or boil herself to the point where hand to hand assaults are deemed useless due to the limb being burnt from coming in contact with such high temperatures. As well as this, Yueshi has demonstrated projectile derivatives of the Hydrification technique, something she uses with quite some skill. But perhaps her most evident skill with the Hydrification comes into play when her original technique, the Sprinkling Hot Water Technique. A technique which provides Yueshi with the capability to enhance her control over another individual's body by manipulating their bodily fluids through chakra threads as a medium. Considering that she is just a Genin, a technique of such skill being forged by her - despite not being mastered - is an evident representation of her potential. While she doesn't demonstrate any actual aptitude with standard Water Release techniques as of yet, she is proficient enough with its use to utilize the Water Release: Wild Water Wave with quite some skill. She is capable of using it very quickly, and with enough power to blow an enemy away, provided if the range is close enough. Taijutsu In terms of physical attributes, Yueshi isn't exactly supernatural in any aspect. She possesses an average level of strength and durability for a girl of her age, but does show remarkable stamina. However, she can be quickly dehydrated as a consequence of the Hydrification technique, therefore she constantly carries around large supplies of water, hence her wearing rather baggy clothing. She demonstrates a high level of speed, and when enhanced with the Body Flicker Technique, she is quite difficult to catch up with for someone with average skills in Taijutsu. However, she can be quite easily tracked by the Sharingan or similar Dōjutsu. While not a master of Taijutsu, Yueshi demonstrates competent skill with the said art. Being one of her main forms of combat outside of using her Hydrification, she utilizes it with quite a bit of fervor, particularly since it complements Hydrification quite well. Within close combat, Yueshi alternates between the usage of her Hydrification and close combat. Creating small openings through her instant use of Hydrification prior to pummeling her opponents through repeated assaults is Yueshi's specialty, for it takes into account her petite size as well as her nimble build. Therefore, she regularly utilizes this fighting style in a team scenario, using an "in-and-out" approach to create multiple openings within an enemy before trouncing over them. Stats Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Female Category:Hōzuki Clan Category:Genin Category:Team Nigedachi